


Scared

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: Things you said after you kissed me





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for glassnorouyadeunazuku on tumblr

“You kissed me,” Yuushi said as they pulled apart, his voice as smug and smooth and irritating as usual.

“I think you’ll find,” Atobe scowled, “that _you_  kissed _me_.”

He sat up and glared at the wall. He was Atobe Keigo! He didn’t go round kissing people… even when he did! Yuushi should be grateful! That his lips had been graced by his own magnificent ones! Not smirking at him like _Atobe_  was the one here with the stupid, embarrassing crush.

Something soft and warm pressed against his hip bone. He jumped and looked down. It was Yuushi. What kind of pervert kissed someone’s hip?!

“You’re zoning out.”

“And that gives you permission to kiss my hip?” Atobe snapped. “Don’t do that!” he added as Yuushi kissed it again.

“You’re scared,” Yuushi drawled.

Atobe’s blood boiled, “I certainly am not scared!” 

Yuushi just smirked at him, running his long fingers down Atobe’s leg, sending sparks shooting to the base of his spine. “Then come back down here and finish what _you_ started.”


End file.
